


We Have Time, Commander Shepard

by 1Syphira



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Syphira/pseuds/1Syphira
Summary: Liara lures Shepard to the engine room with some model ships, then takes shameless advantage of the situation.





	

**Disclaimer:** Too crazy to own it, too lazy to try. So don't sue!

**A/N:** I was inspired again thinking about all the fun places it would be for Liara to violate our dear Commander Shepard. So I thought about how you find your model ships all over the cargo bay/engine room in ME3 and thought, what if a certain asari placed them there to lure Shepard in? It was too sweet to resist. This takes place sometime after the Mars mission, probably on their way to Palaven.

**Warnings:** This is a love scene. Between two females. Because I'm gay. You've been warned.

* * *

 

**We Have Time, Commander Shepard**

"What the hell?" Shepard grumbled as she rifled through a cargo bin. She was in the engine room where Jack used to stay, trying to find her hamster (who had somehow survived the Alliance cleaning crew), when she came across one of her model ships. "Stupid Alliance anyway," she continued bitching to herself. "Why'd they even take them out of my damn quarters?"

She glanced around the room one more time in vain attempt to find her wayward hamster when she saw another one of her model ships in the far corner. "Seriously, why the hell couldn't they just leave them in _one_ box, in my damn quarters?!"

She made her way to the corner and picked it up and she noticed another one behind some more crates. She picked it up as well and was about to head back to her quarters when she suddenly found herself pinned, chest first, against the wall. Blue hands appeared around her waist, and Shepard relaxed. She'd been fully prepared to attack her would-be assailant, but Liara didn't exactly count as an assailant. Most of the time. She did seem pretty determined to "assail" Shepard at the moment, though . . .

"Where do you think you're going, Commander?" Liara purred in her ear. Her tone was one of those that generally had Shepard hot and bothered faster than someone could say "immortal space hamster."

"Back to my quarters?" she asked, attempting to turn around.

Liara stopped her with a biotic stasis field. "I didn't say you could leave," she said, lowering her voice.

Shepard's heart rate and breathing increased at an alarming rate. She couldn't even reply, her thoughts had been so thoroughly derailed. When Liara was satisfied that Shepard wasn't going anywhere, she ran her right hand over the Commander's stomach, then slipped her fingers beneath the waistline of Shepard's cargo pants. The model ships she'd been holding clattered unceremoniously to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Shepard gasped as Liara's hand continued moving downward and into her underwear.

"Showing you how much I missed you," the asari crooned, resting her chin on Shepard's shoulder.

Shepard's back arched involuntarily when those talented blue fingers slipped between her folds and began circling the sensitive tissue within. "S-someone could come down here and a-ah!"

She had to bite her lip to keep from crying out in response to what Liara was doing to her. It had been a very long six months away from Liara, and her body was letting her know all about it.

"I don't care," Liara whispered.

Shepard's head fell forward on the wall. When her bondmate said things like that, it had a tendency to turn her legs into mush. Her arousal only increased tenfold when Liara pushed Shepard's feet open further with her own for better access to her throbbing centre.

"Fuck!" Shepard gasped again when Liara sped up the movement of her fingers. She hadn't meant to say that word in particular, but she needed to say something to keep from making more noise than was strictly appropriate, given their current location.

"Come for me, Commander?" Liara purred. "Just once?"

It took all of Shepard's considerable willpower to silence the groan trying to escape her throat. But she couldn't stop the orgasm that cascaded through her, try as she might. Her body convulsed, sending the side of her face into the wall as her hips bucked into Liara's hand. Liara continued her vigorous ministrations until Shepard finally had to stop her before she went crazy from over-stimulation.

Liara pressed herself up against Shepard's back, holding her until her breathing returned to normal. But even as it did, her blue fingers began unzipping Shepard's cargo pants.

"Liara, we probably shouldn't . . ."

The asari spun Shepard around and silenced her with a forceful kiss. Her hands continued pulling Shepard's pants down, despite the Commander's second thoughts on the matter.

When Shepard's pants fell to her ankles, Liara lowered herself on her knees and pulled off one of the human's boots, freeing her leg from the pooled fabric. Then she slowly lowered Shepard's black and red N7 underwear, giving her a look of pure liquid desire the entire time. Somewhere in the back her mind Shepard knew it wouldn't be good at all if someone walked in on them like this, but she was helpless to Liara's desires. It had been a _really_ long six months.

"I lied," Liara whispered. "I want you to come for me twice."

The asari put her hand behind Shepard's thigh and encouraged her to rest it on Liara's shoulder. When Shepard was securely in place, Liara leaned forward and plunged her tongue into the human's wet centre. Shepard's head fell back with a soft thud as it made contact with the wall again. She bit her lip even harder this time to prevent a groan that desperately wanted to escape. Liara's mouth felt so good, so hot against her. She didn't realize just how much she'd missed her bondmate until that moment. It almost hurt it felt so good.

She inhaled sharply when two fingers slid easily into her wet opening and began searching for the most sensitive spot within. When Liara found it, Shepard grunted back a cry of pleasure. She almost slid down the wall, but the leg she had rested on Liara's shoulder provided just enough support to prevent it. She dug her fingertips into the wall behind her to add extra support and rested her other hand on Liara's crest.

Liara's blue tongue circled her arousal with a renewed vigor and soon Shepard was completely at her mercy. She could feel her stomach muscles tightening and her breath hitched. She willed the orgasm trying to happen away, but only just. Liara had apparently not forgotten over their six month separation exactly what Shepard liked.

Liara pulled back and look up at Shepard with a look made entirely of seduction. "Why are you fighting me, Shepard?" she asked, kissing the inside of her thigh.

"I don't want anyone to hear," she panted, the loss of Liara's warmth against her centre making her all the more desperate for release.

"Then I suggest you be quiet," she said, then slid her tongue back into Shepard's folds with renewed vigor. Shepard's battle against finality was proving to be a losing one very quickly.

"Liara . . .!" she gasped and her back arched off the wall. Every muscle tensed as her orgasm clawed its way through her body, starting at her core then emptying in Liara's awaiting mouth. All the tension she'd been carrying, all the wight she felt on her shoulders released with the climax in the form of a shuddering cry of ecstasy. The release her body so desperately needed continued on, and Liara eagerly licked every drop. When her body could take no more, Shepard's knees gave out, and Liara caught her in a gentle biotic lift and lowered her to the floor. She helped Shepard back into her cargo pants, then crawled into her arms, nuzzling her face into Shepard's neck.

"I love how hard you come for me, my sweet Commander," Liara crooned in her ear and kissed her neck.

"Only for you," Shepard replied, tipping her bondmate's chin up to place a tender kiss on her lips. "I needed that. Much more than I realized."

A look of concern filled Liara's eyes that never failed to make Shepard's heart ache. "I know," Liara said softly.

Shepard glanced down at the model ships on the ground, then froze when she saw Twitchy, her damn space hamster, sitting a top one of her model ships. Liara followed her eyes with a look of terror that they'd been caught, but when she saw the hamster she burst into a fit of giggles. The sound made him haul off like a bat out of hell, and Shepard tried scrambling after him. Liara placed a hand on the human's chest, her grin widening.

"Allow me, Commander," she said. She sent a stasis field in the hamster's direction, and a moment later Shepard saw the little hellion encompassed in blue light. She let out a sigh of relief she didn't realize she'd been holding.

"There's nothing you can't do, is there?" Shepard grinned and kissed Liara's cheek. "Well I guess we better get the little guy back to my quarters. Because clearly it will take both of us," she continued, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Liara actually laughed. "Indeed it will, Commander. We have seven more hours to Palaven. I suppose we have time to get him back in his cage."

Shepard slid her boot back on and straightened her hair which was still clinging to her face when a thought suddenly struck her. "Wait a minute. Did you put my ships here?"

Liara's blush completely gave her away and she averted her eyes with a familiar shy grin. "It has been six months, after all."

Shepard chuckled. "Well, since I have six months to make up for, Miss T'Soni, I guess I know what I'll be doing for the next seven hours. Think seven hours will be enough to make up for six months?"

Liara planted a kiss on Shepard's lips. "I look forward to your efforts."


End file.
